


Unwanted Feelings

by Shadowstouch



Category: Ninguém Tá Olhando
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e04 Holy Hamster!, but it's a bit unclear how much that affects him, i mean Uli is like a week old and Fred is at least 300 years old, not sure if this is underage or not, spoilers for the rest of the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstouch/pseuds/Shadowstouch
Summary: Fred's thoughts and actions after the kiss and the feelings that awakened with it.Follows Fred's thoughts throughout the rest of the season after episode 4.
Relationships: Fred Angelus/Ulisses "Uli" Angelus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Unwanted Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Posting my second fic in a week. I watched the whole first season in a day and then I rewatched my favourite scenes again. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about this pairing and I don't even now why. I started to imagine what Fred was thinking in the aftermath of the kiss, based on how his behaviour against Uli changed after it, and this took form.
> 
> I have no idea if anyone will even read this since it was hard to find anything about it (I could barely find the actors' names on imdb! Not even speaking of tumblr where I found like 3 posts). But if someone is, thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Also, if you think I've missed to tag something please tell me so I can add it :)

Fred felt… weird returning to the office the day after the party. The drugs seemed to have worn off (fortunately, it turned out angeli had very fast metabolism) but he could still remember the sensation of it. How everything had seemed wonderful and his skin had been so sensitive. He had never felt anything like that before. He could ignore it, though. Push it to the back of his mind and just go on with his day. What was problematic was that he couldn’t forget what had preceded it.

Kissing had always looked disgusting from a distance. All of those open mouths and tongues, with saliva being slobbered everywhere. Not to speak of the horror that usually happened afterwards! Now, Fred wouldn’t claim that he had ever wanted to do any of that. Sex was vile to watch and he had never felt any urge to do anything like that himself. Although, he had thought the exact same thing about kissing and look at him now. 

He couldn’t forget how it had felt when Ulisses first pressed his mouth against his, first strange, and then good in a way he had never experience before. It had alighted new nerve endings in him and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from pressing closer. Opening his mouth to let tongues meet each other, sliding his hands over the other angeli’s shoulders and smoothing his fingers over soft feathers.

He secretly wondered if he would’ve been able to stop if it hadn’t been for that awful taste that had filled his mouth briefly afterwards. 

It didn’t exactly help that everyone else knew about it, either. Smirking behind his back, and a few not even bothering to hide it. Wanda was particularly blunt about it, although she always were, no matter the subject (something he liked about her, even though he would never admit it to anyone, barely himself). And the few times he had met Ulisses gaze the other angeli had smiled back at him, which didn’t help him suppress the memories either. 

The guilt was eating away at him as well, and not even Wanda’s reassurances that it wasn’t against the rules could quench it completely. He had vowed to himself that he never would do anything like it again. It was impossible to resist the urge to touch the younger angelus again when the opportunity rose, though. Doing his best to follow Wanda’s suggestion to make Ulisses become a part of the group, he tried to involve him in the joyful atmosphere at the comedy. When he joked he made sure to not forget Ulisses, laughing and touching his shoulder in a playful way exactly like he did to the other angeli standing beside him. 

He was uncomfortably aware of Ulisses presence in a different way than the others the whole time, and he didn’t like it.

When Ulisses turned down his offer to go watch the humans’ conversations during the break, and then revealed the truth to the ”angel medium”, those feelings had to take a backseat. He followed him in a taxi when the younger angelus left, and thus became a first hand witness to the coupling between the angelus and a human. It was disgusting, sleeping like that with a low human. It was one thing if it happened between angeli (although to his knowledge it had never happened before) and a completely different one when humans got into the mix.

Things got complicated after that. Fred had tried to do the right thing and punish Ulisses for his wrongdoings, but it seemed the young angelus had lured Greta into his rebellion as well. Being locked up for days wasn’t a particularly nice experience, and it did manage to bury his unwanted feelings beneath annoyance, which was positive. The satisfaction of finally locking the rebelling angelus up was quite nice as well.

Unfortunately, Ulisses had awakened a want inside of him. Fred was unable to resist the temptation of a last kiss before leaving him to his punishment. Yet another proof that emotions like these were abominations, they didn’t belong in an angelus’ body. If he only had resisted, he would never have been dragged into the Boss’ office.

Bloody useless feelings and everything that came with them! He second guessed every moment since Ulisses first turned up and he could feel his body quivering in fear the longer the time stretched. He only hoped the Boss would understand that Fred hadn’t come here voluntarily. He had followed the sacred rules for centuries without slipping even once. And now he had broken the most important one.

If Ulisses had never showed up, he would never have been standing here. He would have lived on, doing the task he was meant for. He would never have broken the rules. Never betrayed the Boss. And his horrible feelings for the younger angelus would never have existed in the first place.

It was all Ulisses fault. And now he might've doomed them all.


End file.
